


Distractions

by tarradiddle



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Superman is Team Dad, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarradiddle/pseuds/tarradiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Written for comicdrabbles prompt "First")</p><p>Flash causes trouble at a League meeting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

“Okay, last on the agenda is next month's monitor rotation,” Superman said, shifting the papers in front of him. “Are there any other-” he suddenly cut himself off with a shout: “Okay, that's enough!”  
  
Hawkgirl and GL both flinched back in surprise and J'onn raised an eyebrow, while Batman and Wonder Woman exchanged a quick glance before following Superman's glare across the table...to Flash.  
  
The speedster looked up guiltily. “Uh, what?”  
  
“Flash, what are you doing? You've been distracted this whole time, and every few seconds you're fiddling with something over there.” Superman sounded more irritated than angry now, and Hawkgirl hid a small smile at Flash's hangdog look. Batman took a small device out of his belt and began tapping at it.  
  
“Oh, uh, you saw that?”  
  
“Yes. Constantly catching super-speed out of the corner of my eye is very annoying.”  
  
“Geez, sorry, I guess it would be. I'm not used to anyone noticing.”  
  
“It's okay, just- you just did it again!”  
  
“You know me, guys, I'm fidgety!” Flash appealed to the others. “I can't sit still for this long.”  
  
Green Lantern put in dryly, “Having you around is rather like entertaining a toddler on a constant sugar high.”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
Batman finished whatever he was doing, and wordlessly slid a top-of-the-line smartphone across the table. Superman gave the detective a quizzical glance, then examined the phone. When he looked up again, the rest of the League tensed at his thunderous expression.  
  
“Put it on the table, Flash.”  
  
“I...”  
  
“ _Now_.”  
  
Flash slid another smartphone onto the table in full view. “Aw, you guys are no fun.”  
  
GL reached over and snagged Flash's phone, flipped through the history. He laughed. “Seriously? Are you all the “FIRST!” comments on the whole internet? That...” he shook his head, “that is not a good use of your time, man.”  
  
“Hang on to that for now, thank you, John,” Superman said with a sigh. “Okay, monitor rotation...”


End file.
